lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lostpedia:News-Archiv/2009
2009 Februar Lost Magazine − Ausgabe 21 vom 05. Februar 2009 right|130px Das „Lost Magazine“ erscheint im deutschsprachigen Raum schon sehr lange nicht mehr. In den USA hingegen verkauft sich die Zeitschrift seit Jahren recht gut. Die Scans aus der neuesten Ausgabe gibt es jetzt im . ---- Neue Promobilder aus 5x05 vom 05. Februar 2009 left|130px Es gibt neue Promobilder zur kommenden Episode mit dem Titel . Für alle Bilder, ab in den . ---- Offizielle Lost-Podcasts vom 05. Februar 2009 right|130px Einige Stunden nach der Erstausstrahlung von hat ABC zwei neue Podcast veröffentlicht. Davon einen mit Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse, und den anderen mit einem Schauspieler, der überraschend in der letzten Folge wieder aufgetaucht ist. Wer die Episode noch nicht gesehen hat, sollte also lieber Abstand von den Podcasts lassen, allen anderen kann ich sie jedoch nur empfehlen. Interessiert? Dann ab in den . ---- "This Place Is Death" Trailer & "Lost Untangled" vom 05. Februar 2009 left|150px Der Blog hat jetzt zwei weitere Videos für dich. Erstens gibt es einen neuen Trailer zu und zweitens, wurde auf ABC eine kurze Zusammenfassung der anderen Art ausgestrahlt, welche die bisherigen Ereignisse behandelt. ---- Enhanced Episode "Jughead" & "The Little Prince" ansehen vom 05. Februar 2009 right|150px Die Erweiterte Version von , der dritten Episode zur 5. Staffel, ist verfügbar. Die Episode ist in vier Teile geteilt und zwischendurch werden Hintergrundinformationen zur jeweiligen Szene eingeblendet. Auch kannst du dir bereits im Blog ansehen. ---- Ajira-Airways-Werbetafel vom 04. Februar 2009 left|140px Bereits seit längerer Zeit gibt es immer mal wieder Werbetafeln zu Lost in großen Städten. Jetzt ist in Los Angeles ein neues Plakat aufgetaucht. Ein Foto davon gibt es jetzt im . ---- Interview mit Gregg Nations zu Staffel 5 vom 04. Februar 2009 140px|right In einer Radiosendung hat der Drehbuchautor Gregg Nations den Zuhörern und Anrufern einige Fragen beantwortet, rund um die 5. Staffel. Den Mitschnitt gibt's jetzt im . ---- The Lost Initiative − Midweek Edition vom 04. Februar 2009 left|150px Es gibt eine neue Episode von The Lost Initiative, einer Rubrik beim englischen Fernsehsender Sky1. Was sich die Leute rund um Geeky Tom für die mittwöchige Folge haben einfallen lassen, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Lost Showdown: Das Finale vom 04. Februar 2009 150px|right Wenige Stunden vor der Erstausstrahlung von The Little Prince ist nun auf ABC.com das Finale von Lost Showdown eröffnet. Auf der Suche nach der ergreifensten Szene aus den vergangen 4 Staffeln, treten nun die Staffeln 3 und 4 gegeneinander an. Die Videos, sowie einen Link zum Finale gibt es jetzt im . ---- LOST − The Movie vom 04. Februar 2009 left|150px Im Internet ist ein Trailer zu einem neuen Film aufgetaucht, der bald in den amerikanischen Kinos anläuft. In dem Film geht es um ein Rettungsteam, dass auf der Suche nach einer Gruppe sucht, welche sich auf einer vermeintlich unbewohnten und leeren Insel auf Expedition befand. Auch ein Rauch-Monster ist mit dabei. Den Trailer, sowie einige weitere Infos gibt es jetzt im . ---- Totally Lost − „Jughead“-Review vom 04. Februar 2009 150px|right Totally Lost ist eine Kolumne vom Online-Dienst EW.com, in der Doc Jensen immer mal wieder einige Updates zu Lost veröffentlicht, die sich oftmals als recht interessant präsentieren. Nun gibt es mal wieder ein neues Filmchen, in dem unter anderem mit einigen Schauspielern geredet wird. Das Hauptthema ist jedoch die letzte Episode . Das Video gibt's im . ---- Zwei Weitere Trailer zu "The Little Prince" vom 02. Februar 2009 left|150px ABC hat vor der heutigen Ausstrahlung, noch zwei weitere Trailer zu der vierten Episode der 5. Staffel, , veröffentlicht. Die Videos findest du jetzt im . ---- Scans aus dem „TV Guide“ vom 04. Februar 2009 right Es gibt einen neuen Artikel aus dem in den USA und Kanada erscheinenden „TV Guide“. In dem zweiseitigen Bericht finden sich einige Hintergund-Infos mit einigen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Bildern von den verschiedenen Drehorten. Klickt euch mal rein, im ---- Interview mit Evangeline Lilly vom 03. Februar 2009 left|110px Passend zu den neuen Sneak Peeks gibt es auch ein Interview mit der Darstellerin von Kate Austen, Evangeline Lilly. Auch dieses Video enthält einige Szenen aus der nächsten Episode, und verschafft einige Eindrücke, was uns in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag bei erwartet. Ab zum Interview im . ---- "The Little Prince" Sneak Peeks 2,3 & 4 vom 03. Februar 2009 right|150px Schon bald wird die neue Episode ausgestrahlt. Einige neue Einblicke, in Form von 3 Sneak Peeks können wir euch jetzt im Blog präsentieren. Und hier der . ---- Fanmade Trailer zu Staffel 5 vom 02. Februar 2009 left|150px Dieses Video ist ein Fanvideo zur 5. Staffel, welches von MurderGr selbst erstellt wurde. Es enthält hauptsächlich Szenen aus der 4. Staffel. Ich habe es mir angesehen und fand es ... . ---- '''The Lost Initiative Vodcast zu "Jughead"' vom 02. Februar 2009 right|150px Der neue "The Lost Initiative" Vodcast zur Episode ist da. Das Video findest du im . ---- Weiterer Trailer zu „The Little Prince“ vom 01. Februar 2009 left|130px Und es gibt abermals einen neuen Trailer zur kommenden Episode mit dem Titel , welche in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag ausgestrahlt wird. Falls ihr übrigens noch nicht wissen solltet, wir ihr euch die englischsprachigen Episoden zeitnah an ihre Erstausstrahlung ansehen könnt, werft mal einen Blick . Ansonsten findet ihr den neuesten Trailer nach einem Klick auf , der euch direkt in den Blog schickt. ---- Januar Neuer Trailer zu "The Little Prince" vom 30. Januar 2009 right|150px Den neuesten Trailer zu , der vierten Episode zur 5. Staffel findest du jetzt im . ---- Lost Showdown: Runde 3 vom 30. Januar 2009 left|130px Wir stehen kurz vor dem Finale bei Lost Showdown, einem kleinen Wettbewerb von ABC.com auf der Suche nach der besten Szene aus den vergangenen 4 Staffeln. Votet jetzt für euren Favoriten, ab zum . ---- „Jughead“: Viele Screencaps und Transcript vom 29. Januar 2009 right|150px In der letzten Episode ist viel passiert. Falls ihr nicht alles mitbekommen haben solltet, haben wir für euch jetzt hunderte Screencaps, sowie das übersetzte Transcript aus . Weitere Infos gibt's nur im ---- Neuer Video-Podcast vom 29. Januar 2009 left|130px Einen Tag nach der Erstausstrahlung von gibt's einen neuen Video-Podcast mit einigen Infos zur vergangenen Episode, sowie einer weiteren beantworteten Fan-Frage. Selbstverständlich ausschließlich im . ---- Neuer "The Little Prince" Trailer! vom 29. Januar 2009 right|150px Dies ist der neueste Trailer zu , der vierten Episode zur 5. Staffel, welcher auf ABC direkt nach der heutigen Ausstrahlung von lief. Das Video, sowie einige Screenshots und das dazugehörige Transcript findest du jetzt im ---- 5. Staffel im Blog ansehen! vom 29. Januar 2009 left|150px Im haben wir derzeit alle Episoden und das Special zur 5. Staffel im Angebot. Wer diese noch nicht gesehen hat sollte schnell zugreifen, solange die Videos noch verfügbar sind. * * * * ---- The Lost Initiative Vodcast & Erklärung des Pendels vom 29. Januar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt eine mögliche Interpretation und Erklärung für das Pendel aus . Außerdem gibt es dort den offiziellen "The Lost Initiative" Vodcast zur gleichnamigen Episode. * * ---- Extended Sneak Peek aus "Jughead" & Sneak Peek aus "The Little Prince" und Interview mit Kate vom 27. Januar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt eine erweiterte Version des ersten Sneak Peeks, sowie ein Videointerview mit Kate und einem ersten Sneak Peek aus . * * ---- Jughead Sneak Peek 2 & 3 vom 27. Januar 2009 right|150px ABC hat zwei neue Sneak Peeks zur kommenden Episode veröffentlicht. Du findest die Videos natürlich im . ---- Videos und Bilder vom 26. Januar 2009 left|150px Einige neue Promobilder und Videos erwarten dich jetzt im . * * * ---- Jughead Sneak Peek & Jughead/The Little Prince Trailer vom 25. Januar 2009 right|150px ABC hat den ersten Sneak Peek zu der Episode veröffentlicht. Außerdem gibt es einen neuen Trailer zu den Episoden "Jughead" und . Alles dazu, findest du jetzt im . ---- Trailer, Videos und Interviews zu den Episoden 5x03 & 5x04 vom 24. Januar 2009 left|150px Im Blog findest du jetzt neue Video-Interviews mit Darstellern, Trailer zu den kommenden Episoden und die neuesten Promobilder. ---- '''ABC tauscht Episodenreihenfolge' vom 24. Januar 2009 right|150px ABC hat die Reihenfolge der 6. und 7. Episode der 5. Staffel getauscht, so dass jetzt "316" eine Woche früher und "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham" eine Woche später zu sehen sein wird. Ein Grund für den Tausch der Episoden ist bisher nicht bekannt. ---- '''Interviews, Audio Podcast & Spoiler' vom 22. Januar 2009 left|150px Den offiziellen ABC Lost Audio-Podcast, ein Videointerview, ein Telefoninterview mit Hurley und aktuelle Spoiler findest du jetzt im Lostpedia Blog. Da die Spoiler in Boxen verstaut sind, können die Interviews ohne Bedenken aufgesucht werden. ---- Promobilder der nächsten Episode „Jughead“ vom 22. Januar 2009 right|150px Kaum hat man sich von dem großartigen Staffelauftakt gewöhnt, da flattern auch schon die nächsten Promobilder herein. Und zwar sind das die Bilder zur kommenden Episode mit dem Titel „Jughead“, was auf deutsch so viel wie „Dickkopf“ bedeutet. Wer jener sein wird können wir zwar noch nicht sagen, dafür jedoch einige Einblicke in die nächste Episode liefern. Ab zum ! ---- Offizieller ABC Video Vodcast''' vom 22. Januar 2009 left|50px Den offiziellen ABC Lost Video Vodcast findest du jetzt im ---- Rückblick: Die Premiere von Staffel 5 vom 22. Januar 2009 right|150px 8 lange Monate mussten wir warten. So viel Zeit lag zwischen der letzten Episode von Staffel 4, und der ersten von Staffel 5. Verdammt viel, aber wenn es sich lohnt − okay, dann nimmt man sowas gerne in Kauf. Aber, hat sich das lange Warten wirklich ausgezahlt, oder war alles umsonst? Eine Meinung findet ihr jetzt im , und ihr dürft eure gerne darunter schreiben. ---- Neuer Trailer zur 5.Staffel! vom 22. Januar 2009 left|150px Der folgende Trailer wurde nach der 3 stündigen Premiere auf ABC ausgestrahlt. Er beinhaltet Szenen aus den kommenden Episoden der 5. Staffel... ---- '''Recap der ersten 4 Staffeln!' vom 22. Januar 2009 right|150px In wenigen Minuten ist es soweit. Seit 8 Monaten üben sich Hardcore Fans bereits in Geduld. Und wer kann schon von sich behaupten, diese lange Wartezeit nach dem fulminanten Finale der 4. Staffel, nicht mehrmals verflucht zu haben. Um eure Erinnerungen aufzufrischen folgt hier, eine kleine Zusammenfassung mit Szenen aus den bisherigen Staffeln. Viel Vergnügen mit diesem Video und den neuen Episoden von Lost!... ---- '''Update auf Ajira Airways!' vom 21. Januar 2009 left|150px Im Adventure Bereich, der Ajira Airways Webseite, wurde eine neue Rubrik veröffentlicht. Es handelt sich dabei um den berühmten Australien Walkabout... Außerdem gibt es noch ein kleines Update zu dem Video, welches derzeit dort verfügbar ist... ---- '''Und noch ein Video mit Darlton' vom 21. Januar 2009 right|150px Oh wow, heute ist echt ganz schön was los. Nur so zur Info: Das hier ist jetzt bereits der 11. Artikel an diesem Tag. Aber, okay. Wir wollen ja nicht meckern ;) Jedenfalls haben Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse ein weiteres kleines Video von sich selbst über MySpace veröffentlicht. . ---- „Dharma Special Access“ – Woche 9 vom 21. Januar 2009 left|135px Vor wenigen Minuten erreichte alle Rekruten von The Project eine weitere E-Mail von Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse. In der Mail sagen sie, dass zur Zeit alles recht stressig sei. Die Episoden 12 und 13 werden gerade geschrieben, 11 wird gedreht und 7 - 10 sind in der Post-Production. Was es sonst noch Neues gibt, erfahrt ihr nur im . ---- Neues Video von Ajira Airways vom 21. Januar 2009 right|150px Dies ist ein neues Video von Ajira Airways, welches rechtzeitig zum Start der neuen Fluglinie und der 5. Staffel von Lost, auf ABC.com veröffentlicht wurde. Dabei handelt es sicher vermutlich um eine Szene aus der kommenden Staffel. Das Video gibt es jetzt im . ---- Neues von Kristin vom 21. Januar 2009 left|135px Wiedereinmal neues von Kristin dos Santos. Dank einigen gesprächigen Leuten haben wir dazu auch direkt einige Kommentare von Fans, die die ersten drei Episoden bereits gesehen haben. Ab zum . ---- Lost Showdown − Runde 2 vom 21. Januar 2009 right|150px Es gibt Neues zu berichten von Lost Showdown, ein Wettbewerb, der von ABC ins Leben gerufen wurde, und die Lieblings-Szene der Fans ermitteln soll. Welche Kandidaten in die engere Auswahl gelangt sind, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Wie und wo kann ich mir Staffel 5 ansehen? vom 21. Januar 2009 left|150px Nach den immer häufiger werdenden Anfragen über einen Weg die 5. Staffel vorab zu sehen, möchte ich euch hiermit einige Möglichkeiten vorstellen. Viele werden die ein oder andere Optionen bereits kennen, aber es gibt immer noch Besucher die gar keine Ahnung haben, wie sie morgen früh an die Episoden kommen. Alle Informationen dazu findest du jetzt im . ---- Theorien-Wettbewerb: Und der Gewinner ist… vom 21. Januar 2009 right|150px Lange hat's gedauert, aber endlich steht der Sieger des Lostpedia-Theorien-Wettbewerbs fest. Es gab dutzende Einsendungen, von denen es 24 in die engere Auswahl geschafft haben. Letztendlich haben drei von ihnen im Finale gegeneinander gekämpft. Wer dabei als Sieger hervorgegangen ist, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Interview mit Jorge Garcia vom 21. Januar 2009 left|110px Ich glaube, ich spar mir jetzt eiskalt die „Anmoderation“, denn das wär schon die vierte innerhalb weniger Stunden. Ich sage nur: Es gibt ein neues Interview von Jorge Garcia mit dem Onlinedienst SITV.com. Jetzt im . ---- Neues Video-Interview mit Damon und Carlton vom 21. Januar 2009 right|140px Und es geht munter weiter am Tag der Staffelpremiere. Auch Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse scheinen momentan recht beliebt zu sein, was Interviews angeht. Jetzt haben sie mit dem Onlinedienst EW.com ein (bisher) 5-teiliges Video-Interview geführt. Mehr dazu gibt's im . ---- Lost-Video-Podcast mit Darlton vom 21. Januar 2009 left|140px Seit langer Zeit, nämlich seit dem Ende der 4. Staffel gibt es wieder einen Video-Podcast. Allerdings unterscheidet dieser sich äußerlich nicht sehr von den Dharma Special Access-Videos der letzten Wochen. Lindelof und Cuse beantworten (mehr oder weniger) einige Fragen von Fans der Serie auf der Comic-Convention. Das Video gibt's jetzt im . ---- Neues vom Set und Infos von Ausiello vom 21. Januar 2009 right|140px Heute Nacht ist es soweit. Endlich steht die große Staffelpremiere an, und das mit gleich mit den ersten beiden Episoden; und . Kurz bevor es aber soweit ist, gibt es noch einmal einiges über die kommende Staffel zu berichten. Es gibt es neue Infos von Ausiello beim Onlinedienst EW.com, sowie neue Fotos von den Dreharbeiten. Außerdem erwartet euch ein Behind the Scenes-Special, welches vermutlich erst mit der DVD-, bzw. Blu-ray-Box in einigen Monaten erscheinen sollte. All das gibt es jetzt im . ---- SKY One Trailer mit Hurley vom 20. Januar 2009 left|140px Ein weiterer SKY One Trailer, der euch die Zeit bis übermorgen versüßen soll, ist aufgetaucht. Diesmal ist Hurley die zentrale Figur. Wo?... Natürlich im . ---- Extended Sneak Peek & Kristin Interview vom 20. Januar 2009 right|140px Oh wow, wie die Zeit vergeht. Schon in der übernächsten Nacht ist die Premiere von Staffel 5. Am kommenden Sonntag startet auch im Vereinigten Königreich die neue Staffel. Passend dazu gibt es einen neuen Trailer vom Fernsehsender Sky1. Wie immer, nur im . ---- Lostpedia begrüßt neuen Admin vom 19. Januar 2009 left|150px Aufgrund seiner großen Leistungen in der letzten Zeit, ist die deutschsprachige Lostpedia nun um einen weiteren Administrator reicher. Mit Matthes, welcher in letzter Zeit viele große Artikel angelegt, kleine Artikel erweitert und englische Artikel übersetzt hat, steht neben den anderen Admins eine weitere Anlaufstelle für alle Autoren mit Problemen zur Verfügung. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! ---- Extended Sneak Peek & Kristin Interview vom 19. Januar 2009 right|150px Es existiert eine erweiterte Version des bereits bekannten Sneak Peeks, mit Hurley und Sayid. Desweiteren gibt es ein Interview mit Michael Emerson, über die kommende 5. Staffel. Beide Videos findest du jetzt im … . ---- Welche Fragen sollen in Staffel 5 beantwortet werden? vom 19. Januar 2009 left|150px Mysterien, Geheimnisse, offene Fragen − das sind drei wichtige Stützpfeiler von Lost, ohne die die Serie sicherlich nie so anziehend geworden wäre. Aber irgendwann reicht es auch, und man will seine Fragen endlich beantwortet haben. Welche Fragen sollten in Staffel 5 endlich beantwortet werden? Hinterlasst uns doch einfach einen Kommentar mit eurer Meinung im . ---- Die wundersame Welt des Jorge Garcia vom 18. Januar 2009 right|150px Ja, nicht nur wir Normalsterblichen, auch Schauspieler teilen gerne ihre Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse im Internet. Egal ob toter Vogel, hartes Brot oder neue Abenteuer mit Nunu, Jorge Garcia teilt gerne einen Teil seines Lebens mit der breiten Öffentlichkeit. Wenn auch ihr euch auf diese manchmal etwas abstrakte, aber durchaus lustige Reise begeben wollt, müsst ihr aber vorher noch einem in vorbeischauen − so viel Zeit muss sein… ---- Lostpedia-Theorien-Wettbewerb: Das Finale vom 18. Januar 2009 left|150px Heute ist es soweit: Das Finale des Lostpedia-Theorien-Wettbewerbs steht an. Bis Mittwoch-Abend 21 Uhr stellen sich die frei Finalisten unsere Leser und warten auf eure Stimme. Zum Finale im , oder zu den finalen Theorien. ---- Extended Sneak Peek vom 18. Januar 2009 right|150px Es existiert eine erweiterte Version des bereits bekannten Sneak Peeks aus . Das Video findest du jetzt im … . ---- Interviews (fast) ohne Ende vom 18. Januar 2009 left|150px Na, immer noch auf der Suche nach etwas um auch die letzten Tage rumzukriegen? Da hab ich was: Der Onlinedienst MovieWeb hat nämlich ein paar Interviews veröffentlicht, die mit den Produzenten und auch mit Schauspielern geführt wurden. Wie gesagt, nur ganz wenig… . ---- Sneak Peek Nummer 6 vom 17. Januar 2009 right|150px Hier ein weiteres Stück unserer dieswöchigen Sneak-Peek-Action. Diesmal jedoch weder auf der Searcher, noch in Los Angeles, noch mitten auf der Insel. Stattdessen sehen wir die zurückgebliebenen am Strand, etwas vermissen. Der Ausschnitt stammt übrigens aus „Because You Left“. Auf zum ! ---- Offizielle Pressemitteilung für „The Little Prince“ vom 17. Januar 2009 left|150px „The Little Prince“ ist die 4. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Jetzt gibt's die offizielle Pressemitteilung von ABC über diese Episode. Was da drin steht, über welche Personen wir uns freuen können, und wessen Geschichte wir hoffentlich bald erklärt bekommen, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- „Dharma Special Access“ – Woche 8 + weitere Sneak Peeks vom 16. Januar 2009 right|150px Pure Sneak-Peek-Action diese Woche. Völlig unerwartet hat ABC gerade eben eine weitere E-Mail an alle Rekruten von Dharma Wants You geschickt, anbei das mittlerweile achte Passwort für Dharma Special Access, welches diese Woche einen weiteren Ausschnitt der kommenden Staffel enthüllt. Dazu kommen noch zwei weitere kurze Videos, die uns auf eine spektakuläre und mysteriöse 5. Staffel hoffen lassen. . ---- USA Today Interview und Videos mit Darlton vom 16. Januar 2009 left|150px Dieses Bild stammt aus einem Artikel, der ein Interview mit Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse enthält. Außerdem gibt es einige Videos mit Antworten von Darlton und Informationen über dir Hauptcharaktere. Mehr darüber jetzt im . ---- Lost-Werbebanner am Times Square vom 16. Januar 2009 right|150px Bald geht's los. Das weiß auch ABC, und startete eine recht große Werbekampagne am Times Square im New York, wo seit kurzem eine große Werbetafel zur kommenden Staffel zu sehen ist. Die Bilder gibt es jetzt im . ---- Promobilder und Wallpaper vom 16. Januar 2009 left|150px Noch 5 Tage, ob das nun viel oder wenig ist, darüber lässt sich sicherlich streiten. Fakt ist jedoch, dass wir auch diese paar Tage gemeinsam schnell hinter uns bringen können. Um dies zu unterstützen, haben wir für euch eine Sammlung von Promobildern aller Staffeln, sowie eine Reihe an Wallpapers, mit denen ihr euren Desktop aufmotzen könnt. Wie immer, nur im . ---- Sky1: Bereit für Staffel 5 vom 15. Januar 2009 right|150px Sky1 − so heißt die Fernsehstation, welche Lost im Vereinigten Königreich ausstrahlt. Und genau dieser Sender stellt auf seiner Internetplattform allen Lost-Fans ein breites Spektrum an Interviews, Bildern, Videos, News und vielen weiteren Features zur Verfügung. Worum genau es sich hierbei handelt, sowie alle wichtigen Videos und Links gibt es jetzt im . ---- Brennende Frage? Ask Lost! vom 15. Januar 2009 left|150px Da „''Dharma Special Access''“ jetzt vermutlich vorüber ist, und uns Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse erstmal keine weiteren Fragen mehr beantworten werden, hat sich ABC etwas neues einfallen lassen. Unter dem Titel Ask Lost gibt es bei ABC.com nun ein Online-Formular, bei dem ihr eure brennendsten Fragen eintippen könnt. Wie das geht, und wo diese dann beantwortet werden, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Weiterer Sneak Peek! vom 15. Januar 2009 right|150px Wieder ein neuer Sneak Peek aus , der zweiten Episode zur 5. Staffel. Das Video findest du jetzt im . ---- Neuer Sneak Peek! vom 15. Januar 2009 left|150px Neuer Sneak Peek aus , der zweiten Episode zur 5. Staffel. Das Video findest du jetzt im . ---- Neuer Bericht aus dem TV Guide vom 14. Januar 2009 right|140px Eine Woche müssen wir noch warten, dann geht Lost endlich in die neue Runde, in die vorletzte, um genau zu sein. So kurz vor der Staffelpremiere wird nicht nur die Spannung immer größer, auf das, was da kommt, auch die Artikel-Dichte immer größer. Nun wurde im TV Guide ein mehrseitiger Bericht samt Interview mit der „TV's Sexiest Women of 2008“, Evangeline Lilly veröffentlicht. Natürlich nur im . ---- Theorien-Wettbewerb: Runde 2 vom 13. Januar 2009 left|150px Etwas verspätet geht der Theorien-Wettbewerb in die zweite Runde. Nur noch 8 Tage trennen uns von Staffel 5 und noch 12 Kandidaten sind mit ihren Theorien im Rennen. Wer das ist, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Offizielle Pressemitteilung zu „Jughead“ vom 13. Januar 2009 right|150px Hier sind zwei weitere Trailer die auf zur Promotion der 5. Staffel ausgestrahlt wurden. Desweiteren hat euch Andre gestern fünf Andeutungen zu den ersten Episoden geboten, die wahrscheinlich bei dem einen oder anderen auch 5 neue Fragen aufwarfen. Heute folgen die Antworten!... ---- '''Offizielle Pressemitteilung zu „Jughead“' vom 12. Januar 2009 left|150px Vor wenigen Tagen präsentierten wir euch bereits die ersten offiziellen Infos zur dritten Episode. Heute veröffentlichte ABC zudem die Pressemitteilung zur dritten Episode der fünften Staffel. Weitere Infos im . ---- Videointerview mit Ben! vom 12. Januar 2009 right|130px Im Lostpedia Blog findest du jetzt ein Videointerview mit Michael Emerson, in welchem er über seine Rolle als Benjamin Linus bei Lost spricht. ---- '''Neue Infos zu den O6' vom 12. Januar 2009 left|130px Es gibt wieder was neues von Kristin, die immer über die neusten Serien informiert. Dieses mal verrät sie etwas zu den O6. Das Video gibt's im . ---- Michael Emerson im Gespräch mit NY Magazine vom 12. Januar 2009 right|110px Ob er wirklich einer der „Good Guys“ ist, wie er es und einst klar machen wollte, das ist bislang noch nicht so wirklich sicher. Der Schauspieler hinter dem Charakter Ben ist es allemal. Nun gab Michael Emerson dem amerikanischen Online-Dienst NY Mag ein Interview. Dabei plauderte er ein wenig über sich selbst, aber natürlich auch über die kommende Staffel. Worauf wir uns da freuen können, und welches Buch man für Staffel 5 mal gelesen haben könnte, das und mehr jetzt im ---- TV's 50 Sexiest Women of 2008 vom 11. Januar 2009 left|150px|Von euch gewählt: Der heißeste Mann aus Lost ist Sawyer Bereits vor einiger Zeit haben wir euch gefragt, welche Lost-Charaktere ihr am attraktivsten haltet. Der Preis für die heißeste männliche Person wurde von euch mit 52 % an Sawyer vergeben. Bei den Frauen sahnte Kate mit gut 43 % ab. Nun hat der Online-Dienst BuddyTV eine Liste mit dem 50 heißesten Frauen aus der Fernsehlandschaft veröffentlicht. Welche Person aus Lost dort ziemlich weit oben mit dabei ist, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Artikel über Staffel 5 in der LA Times vom 11. Januar 2009 right|150px Die Staffelpremiere rückt immer näher, und immer mehr Zeitschriften sowie Online-Dienste berichten über kommende Ereignisse. Da hat man sich auch in der Redaktion der LA Times gedacht: „Okay, da machen wir mit“, und einen vielversprechenden Artikel über die kommende Staffel im Internet angeboten. Die Übersetzung gibt's jetzt im ---- Bald geht’s los: Staffel 4 steht in den Startlöchern vom 11. Januar 2009 left|150px Heute ist es in der Schweiz soweit, morgen in Deutschland, und Österreich hat's schon seit Donnerstag hinter sich. Die Rede ist von der Premiere von Staffel 4 im Free TV. Aber was erwartet und dort, und was ist noch mal im Finale der 3. Staffel passiert? Das, sowie einige Reviews der letzten Staffeln findet ihr jetzt im . ---- Neue interessante Spoiler vom 11. Januar 2009 right|150px Nur mehr 10 Tage noch bis zum großen Auftakt. Jetzt gibt es endlich wieder mal neue Spoiler über einige Ereignisse, die euch in den nächsten Episoden erwarten. Diesmal sind die Informationen etwas detaillierter ... ---- '''Offizielle Infos zu Episode 5x03' vom 10. Januar 2009 left|150px Jughead, das ist der Titel der 3. Episode der kommenden Staffel. Erstausstrahlung ist am 28. Januar 2009. Heute gab ABC die ersten offiziellen Informationen aus jener Episode bekannt. Wie immer im . ---- Mach das Lost-Quiz vom 10. Januar 2009 right|150px Du glaubst, du kennst dich aus mit Lost? Du denkst, dass du immer gut aufgepasst hast? Du bist der Meinung, du hast alle Infos abgespeichert? Dann teste jetzt dein Wissen im . ---- "Darlton" äußern sich zum Auftakt vom 10. Januar 2009 left|100px Carlton Cuse und Damon Lindelof haben sich, mit Hilfe ihrer altbekannten Verschleierungstaktik, zum Auftakt der immer näher rückenden Staffel geäußert. Auch einige Worte über Sawyer ließen sie sich entlocken. Der ein oder andere hat sich bestimmt gewundert oder gar darüber geärgert, dass es... ---- '''Viele kleine Spoiler' vom 09. Januar 2009 right|150px Er rückt immer näher: Der Tag an dem LOST zurückkehrt. Es sind tatsächlich nur noch 12 Tage, bis es wieder heißt „Previously on Lost“ und wir uns auf die neuesten Abenteuer unserer Losties freuen können. Um dennoch die restliche Zeit einigermaßen zu überbrücken bekommt ihr jetzt viele kleine Spoiler-Häppchen, um euch die 12 Tage zumindest noch ein wenig zu versüßen. Ihr ahnt es sicher, die Spoiler-Fetzen gibt es nur im . ---- Neuer Episodentitel bekannt vom 09. Januar 2009 left|150px Nur ein kleines Update: Seit kurzer Zeit ist der Episodentitel für die Folge 5x11 bekannt. Wir kennen nun also gut zwei Drittel der Titel aus Staffel 5, daher noch einmal alle Titel im Überblick, inklusive der Übersetzung. Selbstverständlich nur im . ---- Interview mit Ben und neue Promobilder! vom 09. Januar 2009 right|100px Im Blog findest du jetzt das neue Interview mit Ben Darsteller Michael Emerson und neue Promobilder von ABC. ---- Neue Bilder und fetter Spoiler! vom 08. Januar 2009 left|150px Da derzeit scheinbar keine Drehs am laufen sind wird es euch vielleicht freuen, dass weitere Fotos von den Dreharbeiten im Dezember aufgetaucht sind. Außerdem gibt es weitere Spoiler, aber keine Angst die sind sicher versteckt. Also wenn du dir nur die Bilder ansehen willst, nur zu. Mehr darüber im . ---- Wieder neuer Promo-Trailer vom 08. Januar 2009 right|155px Zwei Wochen vor der Staffelpremiere veröffentlicht ABC einen weiteren, hoffentlich nicht letzten, kurzen Trailer. Der Hintergrund ist, dass nächsten Mittwoch das dreiteilige Finale von Staffel 4 noch einmal ausgestrahlt wird. ---- Lost Showdown vom 08. Januar 2009 left|200px Wähle den ultimativen Moment! Welche Szene hat dir in den bisherigen 4. Staffeln den Atem geraubt? Welches Ereignis bereitete dir schlaflose Nächte? ---- '''O6 und Charles Widmore bei Twitter?' vom 07. Januar 2009 right|100px Seit wenigen Tagen existieren einige Twitter-Accounts von verschiedenen Lostcharakteren. Ob diese allerdings Canon sind wird sich erst herausstellen müssen. Anscheinend handelt es sich um die Personen außerhalb der Insel. Die Links zu den jeweiligen Seiten findest du jetzt im ---- Neues von Kristin vom 07. Januar 2009 left|150px Watch with Kristin ist eine Rubrik des Online-Dienstes E!Online, präsentiert von Kristin Dos Santos. Immer mal wieder präsentiert sie den Besuchern bei E!Online neue Infos zu kommenden Episoden zahlreicher Fernsehserien. Dieses Mal hatte sie einige Infos aus Lost im Gepäck. ---- „Dharma Special Access“ – Woche 7 vom 06. Januar 2009 right|200px Diesmal melden sich Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse direkt aus dem Autorengebäude mit der Hausnummer 23. Das für den Zugang erforderliche, dieswöchige Passwort lautet „holma“. Alle bisherigen Passwörter waren Hinweise zur herannahenden 5. Staffel. Diesmal handelt es sich um… ---- '''Before they got Lost!' vom 05. Januar 2009 left|150px Habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt, woher ihr den ein oder anderen Lost Darsteller bereits kennt. Schon klar, dass Charlie Darsteller Dominic Monaghan den meisten, durch seine Auftritte als in den Verfilmungen von , ein Begriff war. Aber wie steht es um die restlichen Charaktere? Im folgenden Artikel findest du Bilder und Videos, die du "vielleicht" noch nie gesehen hast. Desweiteren findest du einige "romantische" Fanmade-Videos zum Zeitvertreib. ---- '''Lostpedia-Blog abonnieren' vom 05. Januar 2009 right|155px Wie ihr evtl. in letzter Zeit bereits gemerkt habt, liegt uns viel daran, dass ihr immer auf dem Laufenden bleibt, daher gab es in jüngster Vergangenheit immer mal wieder kurze Hinweise dazu, dass es clever sei, die Feeds unseres Blogs zu abonnieren. Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass viele unsere Besucher nicht wissen, wie das funktioniert, was da genau passieren wird, oder welche Vorteile es ihnen bringt. Daher findet ihr noch einmal in Ruhe alle nötigen Erklärungen, rund um das Thema im . ---- Evangeline Lilly bittet Fans um Geduld vom 04. Januar 2009 left|175px Evangeline Lilly, die Darstellerin von Kate Austen hat in einem Interview mit dem französischen Online-Dienst TVMag die Lost-Fans um etwas Geduld gebeten. Gleichzeitig kündigte sie aber auch an, dass sich dies bald auszahlen würde Mehr dazu gibt′s jetzt im . ---- Hinter den Kulissen von „You Found Me“ vom 04. Januar 2009 right|155px Die Trailer mit The Fray zur 5. Staffel, welche am 21. Januar anläuft, dürfte mittlerweile allen bekannt sein. Jetzt hat ABC ein neues Video veröffentlicht, welches einen Blick hinter die Kulissen vom Dreh des Musikvideos „You Found Me“ wirft. Selbstverständlich nur im . ---- Scans aus dem „Empire“-Magazin vom 03. Januar 2009 left|175px Wir haben für einige interessante Seiten aus dem Magazin „Empire“, welches in Deutschland leider nicht in jedem Geschäft zu erhalten ist. Besonders sehenswert ist vermutlich die Karte der Insel mit allen eingetragenen Stationen sowie den Baracken, dem Schmuggler-Flugzeug, sowie einigen anderen Infos. Klickt euch rein, im .